Time Turner
by Shinigami01
Summary: Elana Potter travels back in time to find something she cant live without. And no one knows except that person... R for adult content and situations. IN PROGRESS! Author's Update: Will be receiving a massive overhaul for mechanics, story fluidity, and chapter updates. 6/12/2012
1. TT Chapter 1

Authors note: I hope you guys like this story. I have a feeling it will come out good in the end. Or at least I hope it does. ::grin::..  
  
Summery: Elana Potter travels back in time to find something she cant live without. And no one knows except that person...  
  
Disclamer: All characters, places, and items are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Stepping out into the cool night air, Elana pulled the cloak closer to her body, invisible to everyone and anyone who might see her. She had been given an invisibility cloak in her third year by Ron Wesley's two sons, Max and Adam. She loved the cloak and had never been able to pay the two back for it. But Elana had another secret that no one knew about. She had gotten a time turner with her birthday money in secret when she went to buy her school supplies. But she didn't use it for traveling to classes. She used it for something else...  
  
Pulling a small hour glass from inside her robe she turned it three times to take her to the place she wanted to go. Appearing in the cool dark dungeon she pulled the cloak from her head and started down the hall to the Slytherin dorm where he waited for her.Stepping forward he pulled her close for a kiss. Elana gave into him instantly with a sigh as her mouth melted into his. Pulling back they embraced. "I have to go soon." He sighed and looked down at her. "Why must we only meet like this Lana. I want to know where you are from and why we only meet at night. Why dont I see you during the day?" With a sigh Elana pulled away. "I cannot tell you. I'm sorry. To many things will go wrong if I do." She step away from him with a sad face. "I can no longer come to see you. People are starting to wonder where I am at night. And I don't want us to get into trouble. I'm sorry. I love you." She then turned and fled from him.  
  
The next day she looked warn and pale. She wasn't her normal self and everyone seemed to notice. Her green eyes were no longer full of life like before. Upon entering her potions class she went to the back and sat down, hoping no one would speak to her. Snape swept in with sneer. "Today's lesson will be over goblins and there living habits. You are going to make a potion to see what they saw and how they saw it as well as how they thought about things...." The lesson went on and they all got started. Snape walked behind Elana who had been about to dose off. "I believe Miss. Potter that you need to get to work. Dont want to ruin that pretty little grade of yours." He sneered coldly at her. She looked up at him her deep stormy green eyes sad and full of pain. Snape nearly choked realizing something he hadn't before. With a growl he mumbled "Please see me after class Miss. Potter. I have things I need to speak with you about" Snape stalked away to check on the rest of the classes potions.  
  
After class Elana stepped into Snape's private office. She took a seat in front of Snapes desk. "Now Miss. Potter." Snape watched her over his desk. "Or would you like for me to call you Lana?" She gasped at the nick name given to her by her lover. Snape knew within seconds it was her who haunted his dreams during his youth and even now. Only when Lilly was around had his mind been off of Elana. "Why?" His words were cold and had a slight bit of anger in them. Elana didn't look at him she just sat there embarrassed and ashamed. "Look at me and tell me why!" She looked up her eyes full of pain and sadness like before. "Because I love you." Snape was taken aback. After all his years of searching for her he had found her in the most unlikely place. His classroom under his teaching.   
  
Getting up he walked around to stand in front of her. "You disobeyed many rules, far to many. And you will be punished for it." She looked at him in terror, knowing all to well what he could do to her. She wanted to cry in sadness and fear. 'What had changed him so' She really knew nothing about his past or what could have changed him.  
  
Snape walked away. "Get out now." She looked at him, eyes full of more pain then before. "But.." Snape turned his face full of rage. "OUT NOW!!" She ran from his office out into the grounds wanting to be left alone.  
  
Snape sat down his head in his hands shaking with rage and pain. Just as he was about to scream out in pain a hand touched his shoulder. He turned so fast that Albus had to take a step back to dodge his punch. "I do say Severus you are in a temperal mood." Snape glared at him. "Please leave me be Albus. I do not wish to talk." He walked away to pace the room. "Severus you cannot avoid it. You love the girl. I have been watching her go back into time for quite some time. And every time I see a miracle happen. You change into a kind and warm person. One I only remember seeing in your youth. Yet here in this time you are angered now that you know because you cannot be with her." Snape didn't say anything he just stared at Albus. "I do suggest you go find Elana and apologize to her for your behavior. Even though her conduct was wrong I will not punish her. And neither will you." With that he left from which he came and left Snape to think.   
  
Snape walked about the grounds looking for Elana but he could find no trace of her. Finally he realized where she had gone and he ran into the forest. It didn't take him long to find the girl curled up into a ball below a short tree. "Miss. Potter?" Elana looked up her eyes slightly watery. She nearly screamed in anger, wanting to be away from him, to be alone. She shook her head and was about to run again but Snape was to quick. He had her pined to the ground so that she couldn't run. "I cannot let you leave until you hear what I have to say." She glared at him. "Say what you want and leave me be." Her words were full of pain and one he couldn't take away, or so he thought. 


	2. TT Chapter 2

Elana wanted to kick and fight him even though she had given him permission to tell her what he needed to. Her pain was mind recking and she just needed some time alone, but she would have none, not yet that is. "Please Lana, look at me." She didn't, she just waited for him to speak. "Say what you need to and leave me be." Snape sighed but then did something he hadn't ever done to any student. He kissed her gently with a deep searing passion. She didn't pull away and she didn't just sit there. Instead she kissed back matching him with the same amount of passion.  
  
Snape started to remember things he hadn't before but he didn't let go. Even though they were painful memories, he still kissed Elana tenderly. Elana wanted to get away, but Snape's kiss was worth to much to let go. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his mouth closer to hers. His tongue dared to ask for permission to enter her small yet pleasing mouth. Elana sighed and let him explore her mouth while she did the same to him.   
  
Snape's body pressed closer to hers and in this she moaned into his mouth. Logging to touch and hold him again like she had not days before when they decided to go a little deeper into the relationship with petting and making out. In the end it had been her holding him in a sweet embrace in a secret room half nude and happy. "Snape" she mumbled against his mouth as his hands skimmed the sides of her body gently.  
  
Snape pulled away looking at her eyes full of love and logging. But he knew he couldn't do what he wanted. He was too old and she was far to young. They were both breathing slightly heavy. "Elana I" She shook her head. "Call me Lana." He smiled and nodded. "Lana you know how I feel and I" But something stopped him and he looked up realizing where they were and what was around them. "We need to go. Now" He got up and pulled her with him in a quick movement. Elana had never seen him move so quickly. "Run." With that they took off running towards the school closely followed by the animals behind them.  
  
When they made it to the school gardens they collapsed down beside one another like children playing a game. But this was no game. Snape sighed and looked at her. "Lana.." She looked at him. Her pain was still there but he knew it would be and he sighed again. "I need the time turner Lana." She stared at him in shock. "But..I" He shook his head. "I know you bought it. But you have also went back and changed the past and future. I will not change things. But I cannot allow you to travel back any more."  
  
Elana sighed and handed it over only knowing that she could get it back later. Elana stood and so did Snape. But before she could leave he pulled her close. "Lana..you know I love you. But I don't think that we could become more in this time. And going into the past will not help. Because you cannot change my age in this time." She nodded and sighed. Snape kissed her again gently.  
  
She kissed back and wanted to deepen it but she couldn't. Snape had pulled away and turned to face someone. Elana picked around him to see Dumbledore and she gasped. Dumbledore only smiled as Snape glared at him. "The time turner?" He held out his hand and Snape nodded handing it to him. "I'm really sorry Elana. But it is really I who must stop you from changing time. There are many reasons why. Some you will find out in time. Others you will not. Good night to you both." And he was gone.   
  
Snape sighed and turned to her his eyes sad. "Go up to your dorm Lana. Its late." Time had passed quickly and it was well past dark now. She nodded and turned to leave. "And one more thing." She looked at him over her shoulder, but then turned to face him and he stepped towards her pulling her close for one last kiss and then he was gone like Dumbledore.   
  
Elana sighed and left up to her room. The night didn't offer he much sleep but the dawn did and she slept on. The other girl had not tried to wake her she had left them a note not to, saying she wasn't feeling well. And so they let her sleep long into the day. 


End file.
